


Sugar me, baby

by iateapanadol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Viktor, De-Aged Yuuri, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iateapanadol/pseuds/iateapanadol
Summary: Five times Viktor gives ridiculously expensive gifts to Yuuri, and one time Yuuri realizes that he has unwittingly become Viktor's sugar baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For purposes of this fic, I aged up Viktor to 32 (very rare, but still a realistic age according to google) and had Yuuri finish college on time, meaning he’s 22. Timeline may not be as accurate but I hope it doesn’t destroy the story too much.
> 
> I use Yuuri to refer to Yuuri and Yuri to refer to Yurio. Both names actually have to Us (according to the Japanese names at least) but to make things less messy…

It starts off small—inconspicuous.

Yuuri rarely wore gloves outside the rink; but the ones he wore while skating were something he considered precious. They were given to him by Yuuko and Takeshi before he left were the run-of-the-mill black pair most skaters sported. Stitched at the end of each glove however, was a [small, red 「勝かちかち」inside a circle](https://t13.pimg.jp/019/492/793/1/19492793.jpg). 1 The one on the left glove, stitched by Takeshi, was messier than the one on the right glove, which was stitched by Yuuko was neater, but not by much—neither’s talents lay in embroidery. Yet, Yuuri absolutely loved them. He used them throughout his four years in America, far from home, and every time he saw the little detail, he would remember his family and friends back in Hasetsu who cheered him on.

Hence, it didn’t come as a surprise that Yuuri was heartbroken when they side tore. It wasn’t a large hole, but big enough to make it obvious. It happened when Yuri was teaching him how to do quadruple salchows—a flubbed jump, worn out gloves, and hands scrapping the ice to break his fall.

 _“Ah, I hope they can be mended,”_ Yuuri thought as he took them off, placing them on the ledge of the rink side. Practice without gloves would be painful, especially when he was trying to land his quadruple salchows, but he’d rather that than further damage his gloves.

“Sorry I’m late!” he hears Viktor cry out as the man opens the doors. “Oh! What practice were you guys doing?” Viktor playfully teases.

Immediately, both Yuri and him skated back to opposite corners to practice their own programs.

“Yuuri! You forgot your gloves,” Viktor called out from the rink side.

“Ah, they tore so I left them there,” Yuuri replied as he skated towards his coach.

“No, no, no! That’s not good. What if you fall and hurt your hands? You haven’t perfected your quadruple salchows yet Yuuri, you need gloves!” Viktor chastised.

“They’re the only pair I have though,” Yuuri replied as he scratched the back of his head apologetically.

“Then have mine!” Viktor said excitedly as he removed his gloves.

“But aren’t they leather? Won’t they spoil since I’ll touch the ice with them?” Yuuri looked down hesitantly at the [walnut gloves](http://www.orvis.com/orvis_assets/prodimg/39HTNWwalnut.jpg) Viktor held out towards him. It was the pair Viktor wore most often and looked very expensive.

Knowing Viktor, it was most probably expensive.

“Don’t worry, they’re deerskin!”

Scrap probably, they _were_ expensive.

On one hand, Yuuri wanted to say no. Even if they were deerskin, there was still the possibility of him damaging them. On the other hand, Viktor was ridiculously stubborn once he’d decided on something and arguing with him about this issue would only waste precious practice time.

 _“Well, I guess if it’s just for today…”_ Yuuri thought as he pulled the gloves on.

“Thanks Viktor.”

The next morning, Yuuri returned Viktor’s gloves over breakfast. His mother had help patch up the hole in his gloves the previous night and while it wouldn’t hold over the long run, it gave him some time to buy a new pair.

“Oh! It’s fine Yuuri, keep them,” Viktor said casually as he pushed them back to Yuuri.

“I can’t just keep something so expensive! Besides, aren’t they your favourite pair?”

“Yuuri, you noticed?” Viktor squealed as he jumped up to hug Yuuri.

“V-Viktor! That’s not the point!” Yuuri replied indignantly.

“I want you to have them, Yuuri. After all, you’re going to have to buy a new pair, no? Besides, I like them, but I like you better.”

“Still, I don’t think I should accept something like that,” Yuuri protested. He knew that Viktor wasn’t strapped for cash by any means. Aside from the income he received from endorsements, the Nikiforovs were—to simply put it—rich. Viktor was a descendant of noble blood—a fact that added on to his princely persona.

“Nonsense. I want you to have them,” Viktor insists.

“Unless, you don’t want my gloves?” he noticeably deflates as he pouted.

“No it’s not that—”

“It’s because they aren’t new isn’t it? It’s okay! I’ll buy you a new pair then!” Viktor beams at him, completely missing the point.

“No please don’t buy me a new pair. I want your gloves, I’ll take them—you don’t have to buy me a new pair,” Yuuri frantically replies as he grabs the gloves.

Yuuri sighed inwardly as he stuffed the gloves into his pockets.

_“Oh well, it’s just this time I guess.”_

(It’s wasn't)

~

The second time it happened was before the Chūgoku, Shikoku, and Kyūshū Championships.

“Yuuri, what are you going to wear for your free skate?” Viktor asked.

While Yuuri had a costume for his short program, he had yet to decide on one for his free skate. A new costume would be preferable—in order to express this new page of his life—but it was unlikely he would be able to get one in time for the championships. Not to mention, costumes easily cost thousands of dollars. After his disastrous past year, most of his sponsorships ended—in part due to rumours of his retirement; spending thousands on a new costume would be unwise.

“I think I’ll wear the one I wore last year,” Yuuri replied.

“But don’t you want a new costume?”

“I do, but there won’t be enough time—we only have a month before the championships—plus it’s really expensive.”

“It’s okay! I’ll buy one for you!” Viktor said excitedly as he grabbed his phone, “I’m sure my tailor will be able to make one for you in time. He works really fast! I was thinking of a simple, sleek design. Something that looks like a suit perhaps. A deep navy blazer with crystals on the back. Ah! I have to call him now to let him know. It will look beautiful on you!”

“V-Viktor wait! I can’t accept something like that.”

“Nonsense! I can’t have you wear an old costume as your coach!”

~

Viktor’s tailor truly worked fast. The costume arrived a week after Viktor sent over his measurements. To say that Viktor taking his measurements was awkward was an understatement. He insisted on having Yuuri’s most up to date measurements, especially after he lost weight, and wanted the costume to fit perfectly. Yuuri prayed he wouldn’t get a boner as Viktor’s hands brushed the inside of his upper thigh while taking his pants measurements, but still ended up half hard. Thankfully, Viktor either didn’t realize it, or ignored it.

“Viktor, this is beautiful,” Yuuri gasped as he took the costume out from the box it was delivered in.

The costume was gorgeous. Purple and blue rhinestones decorated the back and lapel of the blazer and shined beautifully under the light. They covered the whole upper back of his costume and could not have been cheap. Rhinestones were stuck on individually by hand and hence, costumes with more rhinestones always costed more.

“This must have been expensive. Thank you Viktor.”

“￥500,000 is nothing if I get to see you in such a beautiful costume. Now hurry up and wear it so I can see!”

~

The third time it happened was after the press conference.

Really, Yuuri should have seen it coming.

The moment he came back, Viktor yanked his tie, bringing their faces next to each other. Yuuri could feel Viktor’s breath against his neck, sending sparks of arousal downwards.

“We’re going to burn that necktie.”

Before Yuuri could protest, Viktor had already pulled his tie off and was marching outside.

“Wait! That’s the only necktie I have!” Yuuri cried as he chased after Viktor.

 But it was too late. Viktor lit the necktie on fire as Yuuri stood by, watching his only necktie burn in disbelief.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you a new one.”

A few days after the incident, Yuuri found himself dragged to Takashimaya as Viktor looked through the ties they had on sale. After a gruelling hour (honestly, how long did it take to buy one tie?!), Viktor narrowed down his choices to two.

“Yuuri, which do you prefer?” Viktor asked as he held out two blue neckties. “This one is an Armani so it can never go wrong, but [this one](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/421227371370745981/) has Mount Fuji printed on it!”

Disinterested, Yuuri glanced up briefly from his phone. “Mount Fuji is good,” Yuuri replied, referring to the mountain rather than the design. He just wanted to get back to practice.

“That will be ￥30,500, sir. Would you like to pay by cash or card?”

“Credit card is fine,” Viktor replied as placed his card on the small, black tray.

“￥30,500?! Viktor that’s too much for a tie!”

“Eh, but Yuuri was the one who chose it. ￥30,500 isn’t that expensive anyways.”

“Sir, would you like me to wrap this up?” the cashier asked.

“Yes please!” “No, no, it’s fine! We’ll get something else!” they both said at the same time.

“Yuuri, don’t trouble the poor cashier,” Viktor chided as he turned over to the cashier, “yes please.”

Yuuri was torn between wanting to protest Viktor’s ridiculous purchase and not wanting to cause a ruckus in public. In the end, all he could do was sigh as Viktor signed the receipt.

 _‘Well, at least it’s Mount Fuji,’_ Yuuri thought.

 

* * *

 

_1 「勝かちかち」(katsu) means win and is also part of Yuuri’s name._

 

Also, an amazing fanart of of Yuuri's free skate costume [here](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60157141). I can't decide if the lower back black portion is mesh or sequins. Which do you think


End file.
